


George Surprises Pattie

by ship_of_fancy



Category: Beatles, The Beatles
Genre: F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:22:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24114964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ship_of_fancy/pseuds/ship_of_fancy
Summary: Pattie makes George dinner for the first time, but he has other ideas about what to eat.
Relationships: George Harrison/Pattie Boyd, Pattie Boyd/George Harrison
Kudos: 2





	George Surprises Pattie

I was so nervous the first time I invited George to my flat to cook him dinner. Mary Bee was out for the night, and though George and I had made love a few times, I was still apprehensive about having him in my bedroom all night. I wore my new dress, the shortest mini Mary Quant had in her shop. 

First,I served us pink champagne and prawn cocktail in the sitting room. The champagne broke the ice and soon we were laughing and snogging as we sat next to each other on the sofa. When we came up for air, Itold him I needed to check on the chicken that was roasting in the oven.

George followed me into the kitchen and when I reached up to get the platter from a high self, I could tell my dress wasn’t quite covering my bum any longer, and I felt George’s fingers hook the elastic of my knickers and slowly pull them down. 

My heart was pounding, but I didn’t drop the platter. I turned to face George and he took the dish from my hands. George turned the oven off, and then he picked me up and sat me on the counter. My dress was bunched above my hips, my knickers flung into the corner. He grinned at me. “This is all I want to eat.” And he pushed my knees apart and kissed me where I’d never been kissed before. 

I probably giggled. All I know is his head was between my legs and the most lovely sensation made me gasp. It was the first time I’d ever been gone down on. The shock made me squirm, but George told me quite sternly, “Be still. Relax!” So I did. I ran my fingers through his hair and tried to take it all in. It was both embarrassing and exquisite. 

When he finally looked up, he had the biggest smile on his face and he pulled me down and kissed me long and hard. It was the first time I had ever tasted myself and it was very sexy. “God, you’re delicious,” he told me. 

I was totally smitten. Without hesitation, I gave myself to him body and soul. I was the luckiest girl in the world.


End file.
